As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a support frame 1 of the prior art is provided in the vertical plate thereof with a through hole 2 for receiving a bolt, and in the horizontal plate thereof with with an arcuate slot 3 for locating a blind holding rod 4. The support frame 1 is further provided in an outer side plate 31 thereof with a through hole 32 for engaging a locating bolt 5. The blind holding rod is vulnerable to damage by the locating bolt. When the locating bolt is exerted on by an external force, the outer side plate is susceptible to deformation. As a result, the support frame is incapable of supporting securely the holding rod.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a prior art support frame 6 is provided in the vertical plate thereof with a hole 7 for receiving a bolt, and in the horizontal plate thereof with a retainer 8 for retaining a bathroom rod 9 in conjunction with a plate surface 81. The retainer is not structurally strong to withstand an external force exerting thereon.